California
by Ibiwriter
Summary: Forced to move on, can Ibizia ever recover? Will she endure events about to occur? Or will she run, like always Zac efron, Vanessa hudgens will be in this story and billy unger, but he'll be billy triviano in this story. R
1. Chapter 1

" I still don't get how moving will help us. I mean, I just entered uni and you guys took me out. I could have graduated by now!" I fumed, scowling at my parents. Our family was moving to California since my dad got this _amazing _job as a lecturer at the local university. Really, all I wanted was to go to a famous, and possibly a few states away, university just to get away from my family.

"You know this oppurtunity could change your father's life. So please, try to understand, I know you've lived in Singapore your whole life. It's time to make a fresh start! Now, help us carry the boxes out to the truck, will you?" my mother asked firmly. I groaned, but complied. It was so unfair! I had to leave my homeland,friends,family just to go to California!

I mean, I love California, it's just...I've always been an emotional wreck. Having to leave was like tearing out my heart and soul, and a huge gaping hole left in my chest. Not a pretty sight. I sighed, and passed the boxes to the delivery truck. I leaned against our BMW, closing my eyes and taking in the sounds, the warm sun on my skin. This is what I would always remember, the warm sun baking my skin, laughter of children at the playground, noisy chattering from aunties returning from the markets, construction workers smoking nearby. I could feel tears building up in my eyes, so I quickly looked up, only to find my parents unlocking the car.

I opened the door and sat in the car, my brothers, Kiane and Liam, were arguing over who got to play their DS or something, and were so noisy I was grateful that I had an excuse to shout. "Can you be QUIET! You're worst than the construction outside, and that's loud enough," I glared at them. Glaring back, they kept quiet...Only to resume arguing like, 2 seconds later. I rolled my eyes. So much for always listening to your elders.

That's right, I was the big sister, always being the role model. Like real. I had good grades, amazing friends, a loving family, although right now I would love to say I hated them when I really didn't. What could be missing in my perfect life? "What _could_ be missing?" I thought to myself, as I checked into the security at the airport. Immediately replacing my sunglasses after the check, I headed to the tunnel, my flats thudding softly as I hurried to catch up with my family. My jeans were designer jeans, a branded top, converse shoes. What else did I want?

"Someone who cares", came into my mind. A depressing feeling took over. Bewildered at my own moodswings, I sat next to Liam and plugged in my Ipod. Closing my eyes in anticipation of the long flight, I didn't realise my answer was at the end of the trip.


	2. Chapter 2

"Well, we're here! Boys, be on your best behaviours, if you start running around, no phones for a month. Go and explore,"my mum said, smiling at my brothers' awed faces. Even I had to admit, it was a beautiful house. After 2 days in L.A., our trip to California was a breathtaking experience. I mean, in all, L.A. and Cali included. For a girl who lived in a tiny country, houses were rare, we usually had apartments, rarely condos. A huge, 4 storeyed house, my own huge bedroom(no more cramped shoebox room,)my own bathroom, after countless showers in the same bathroom as my bros. I got this huge goofy smile I couldn't get rid off.

Maybe California wasn't so bad after all. As I got my bag out, a ball bounced into the garden. _Garden_, in Singapore we put potted plants along the corridors. "I could get used to this," I thought, as I went to retrieve the ball. I heard whistling nearby, more like catcalls. "Looking good, girl." I saw a couple of heads peeping over the fence, but I rolled my eyes, resuming picking up the ball.

"Hey,lady, that's our ball," I heard someone say. I looked up, hair falling in my face, to see the most gorgeous pair of hazel eyes staring back at me. "Uhh, sorry, It just bounced into our garden, so I thought I'd pick it up..." I mumbled, unable to look at him directly. "Well, ok, thanks." He left, twirling the ball in his hands.

That's it, no 'welcome to california', or hi? Gosh, and after seeing him all handsome, man that boy needed an attitude adjustment. I huffed, and went inside the house. "Ahh, there you are. I'm ordering pizza, what do you feel like having?" my mom asked, all smiles and optimism, completely oblivious to my livid expression. I sighed, my mom was so clueless sometimes, so I mumbled that I'd have anything, and went up to unpack.

My room was painted a light blue, with clouds on the ceiling. Since most of our furniture had already been moved a long time ago, all I had to do was keep the clothes. Plugging my Ipod into my docking system, I danced around the room, tidying it, while listening to Eminem rapping away. Finally done 3 hours later, I took a quick shower and slipped on an old t-shirt of my dad's, and a pair of shorts. I then heard the doorbell ring. Brushing my hair, I went to open it, expecting to see the pizza delivery guy. Instead, I saw the rude, yet hot, guy that I bumped into earlier on.

"What do you want?" I said. Maybe I could have been more polite, but hey he was the one who ignored me first. "Uhh, I'm sorry for earlier on. My name's Billy, Billy Triviano. My mum wanted me to invite you guys to dinner." He smiled at me, looking hopeful. I sighed, why did I have to be a sucker for cute guys! "Come on in, it's a bit messy, we haven't tidied it up yet. Why don't you wait here, and I'll looke for my mom." He nodded, and I quickly went up to my mom's room. Somehow, I felt that this evening, would be totally amazing. But, hell the boy was rude, then nice? I had so much to learn.


	3. Chapter 3

"Mom, Billy from next door asked us to dinner. Do you want to go down and talk to him?" I stood at her doorway, whispering. My dad was so exhausted that he'd zonk out the second my mom got their bed ready. Ever calm, she looked at me peacefully and said sure, although she was dead tired and really needed rest. Getting up gracefully, she went down. I was almost afraid to go down, but I didn't know why I had that feeling. I mean, coming from a place where having boyfriends was a strict no-no, I didn't have much experience. However, I sucked in my breath and marched down, just in time to see my mom seeing Billy out.

"We will be there at 7 sharp, please thank your mother for me. It was so sweet of her to invite us," my mom beamed. Billy waved politely, and caught me pausing on the steps. He then winked at me, unseen by my mother. Blushing, I waved, then ran up to my room. I was so tired, I decided to take a nap before going over to Billy's house. Since it was only 3.30, I slept until 6, then got up to get ready.

Now, it was my first time in a strange country and eating dinner with a hot guy? Not a bad ending to a otherwise stressful day. I took a quick shower, and decided to wear this pretty summer dress in blue ( . /-XiB3aY8QXEk/TaODB57_4MI/AAAAAAAAEr8/vtDCYXmIQJo/s1600/royal%2Bblue%2Basos% ,) with a white sash around the waist. Pumps, and my hair in a side ponytail was pretty much all I needed to complete the look.

I took a deep breath. I was so nervous my hands were literally shaking. To calm my nerves, I went on Skype for a while. I missed my friends back home. "Hey guys! How are you?" I giggled as Adelie, Hilda, Emelia and Hazel swung into view. "HIII!" They screamed. I chatted with them for a while, and glanced at the clock. It was already 6.55. I panicked, and said goodbye, then rushed to warn my mother.

2 minutes later, we knocked at the door. "Hello, welcome to California. I'm Luci, Billy's mom. Please come in," she smiled. I wandered in, keeping close to my brothers. They were liable to concoct mischief at any second, and I wanted this dinner to be perfect, so I kept and eye on them. "You can leave them with my brother, Mike. He's around their age, they'll be fine," I heard a voice behind me.

Turning around, I saw Billy, looking dashing in dark washed jeans, and a black plaid shirt( .) "Umm, hey. Are you sure it's fine, I mean two is way more than 1 and combined..." I rattled off, unsure of how to talk to him without blushing. He chuckled, sensing I was nervous. "It's ok, how about I show you my room? Dinner will take a while to prepare." I nodded, and followed him up the steps.

"Well, here we are. Messy, but it's alright I guess." I wandered in, looking at the hundreds of awards on his shelves. Basketball, all of them. Posters of the L.A. Lakers, a signed basketball by Kobe Bryant, the works. "L.A. fan?" I asked. He chuckled,"Like you wouldn't believe." His bed too was basketball themed, and soft. I sat on it, trying to absorb the crazy fanatic deco he had. "You on the basketball team in school?" He nodded, seemingly absorbed by something. "By the way, what's your name? It seemes I don't know it." I quietly told him, and lasped into silence.

I sighed, waiting for him to say something. I was really tired of making small convo. "Umm, I was wondering, if you know since it's summer, would you want to go sight-seeing tomorrow?" He looked at me all hopeful, puppy-dog eyes. I smiled and nodded, my heart wanting to burst. I would love to spend time with him.

"Really? That's great!" He grinned. He opened his mouth to say more, but his mother appeared and asked us to go down for dinner. He gallantly led me downand sat next to me.

After dinner, while my parents stayed back to chat and my brothers were safely home, Billy and I strolled in our garden, where a newly-built swing was. It was those bench swings, so we sat down together. "I'm gald you said yes to tomorrow, I would love to know more about you," he said, looking at me in an intense way that had my stomach rolling.

"I'm glad too, I know no one here, it'd be nice to have at least one friend before senior year starts," I blushed at how lonely I sounded. He grabbed my hand, surprising me. He looked at me, and I looked back. Somehow I got this feeling, that he'd always be there for me. Comforted by that, we sat there until my parents called me home. He promised to be at my house at 9, before leaving in the shadows. This is definitely a night I'll never forget.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

I yawned, hopelessly tired. Last night had been epic. I smiled to myself, thinking of the way Billy's eyes flashed when he looked at me. In a good way, of course. I rolled around on the bed, just happening to glance at the clock.

It was 8.15! I sat up in a rush. I was sooo gonna regret being late to meet Billy. I quickly got up, and went to freshen up. I then went down to the kitchen.

"Hey sweetheart, toast?" My mum smiled at me, looking cozy in the warm kitchen, rolling out some cookie dough. "Yeah hi, umm, you remember Billy right? Well, he's taking me out sightseeing, so I was wondering if that was ok?" I glanced at her nervously.

"Sure! It'll be great if you knew someone when you start school. Have fun!" I exhaled, and ran up to shower. I wore this ( . /url?sa=i&rct=j&q=perfect+date+outfit&source=images&cd=&cad=rja&docid=4qVRzVFqz5osmM&tbnid=ytz0kxIhMIId7M:&ved=0CAQQjB0&url=http%3A%2F% .com%2Fbeauty-and-style%2Farticles%2F810458%2F5-style-bloggers-share-their-perfect-first-date-outfit%2Fpage%3A4&ei=sl0bUfuUNueaiAeFvICgCg&bvm=bv.42261806, &psig=AFQjCNE6iBMKOfwKVFhZ1c2kfw24 AqS6-A&ust=1360834324467407) and quickly did my hair and stuff.

By the time I was done, it was barely 9. I was so lucky, I crashed on the sofa, about to turn on the tv. All of a sudden, I heard the doorbell ring. I groaned, before getting up to answer it.

I opened the door to the most beautiful pair of eyes I had ever seen. "Hi Billy! Come on in," I smiled, hoping that my makeup wasn't smudged when I laid down on the cushions. "Sure, thanks" He winked, and walked in. I was in seventh heaven of delight. I was about to go out with the most perfect guy on the planet. Now I know it sounds crazy, but I mean, I didn't have loads of experience, I took what I got. And from the looks of it, I got a huge bundle of hotness. ^^ (WARNING: teenage girl's mind here, don't like the overload of girlyness please refrain from reading the rest. If not, put a bucket near you. I WARNED U!)

I cleared my throat, and led him to my room. He said he wanted to see it, since he did show me his. I agreed, unable to say no to the heartmelting hazel eyes. "Well, this is it. Still unpacking, so excuse the mess." I tiptoed to my bed, nervous.

He walked around, glancing at the pictures of my friends back home. (SHOUTOUT TO IBI & CO!) He looked at my drawings and poems pasted on the walls. He did all that without saying a word. My heart pounded so hard it felt like the sound echoed around the room.

"Well, it's a hell of a lot better than mine. I mean, I still have pictures of ex girlfriends on the walls!" I giggled, looking at his red face. "Uh, yeah, probably shouldn't have said that. Umm, but I mean, you have pictures of your friends, mostly guy friends from what I see. You hang out with guys a lot?" I nodded. "They're more simple, less emotional. More fun, like when you tackle them they hit you back not cry!" I chuckled, remembering my moments with all my guy friends. We'd go bowling, have movie marathons, and do crazy shit together, all to the bewilderment of the girls.

They never understood why I could get guys as friends, and they couldn't. News flash, I don't throw myself at them! Ok, just had to have that moment to scream, back to the story.

"Well, you ready? I have like an entire list of what we can do today! We can go visit the beach, bring a swimsuit by the way. I mean, a bikini would be really great..." He hastily continued when I gave him a death stare. "...But I mean, anything's cool! So, first I thought we could visit..." I rolled my eyes, slipping on my converse. The guy was cute, and honestly, he looked adorable when he got so worked up. I smiled, and left my house, allowing myself to be dragged to his car, which by the way was a Lambourghini! Cool or what?

Anyways, I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter, I'll upload soon. SOOOO sorry for not uploading earlier, too much life crisis going on. Anyways, R&R!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Hey, say cheese!" I turned, just in time for Billy to snap a picture of me. "Dude! Not cool at all!" I pouted. He chuckled, and said, "But you look so cute!" I rolled my eyes, and tugged his hand. "Where to?"

"Well, we could go to the Zoo?" He asked hopefully. "Sure!" I was just more than happy that he hadn't said the beach, I wasn't ready to expose myself just yet.

"Hey look! It's a lion!" I giggled, roaring at Billy. He laughed and mimicked my voice. "Hey look! It's a penguin!" "Dude, there's no freaking way I sound like that!" I lightly hit him. (To Slenderman, it's not a hit like I give you on a daily basis! BTW, read your review. Not cool)

We walked around a bit more, him grabbing my hand once in a while. I admit, my heart was pumping so hard I felt faint. Cute guy+Clumsy girl=recipe for disaster or weird romance. Take your pick!

We finally made it to lunch, at KFC. I was starved, I almost didn't notice he got the Couple Feast(Pretend they have it, just imagine a romantic lunch with loads of fatty food that will make the girl cry afterwards)

I blushed, surely he was joking! "Uh, I got the couple feast, that's ok right?" I smiled weakly, "Yeah, it's fine! Totally. I just have one problem though, I thought the guy has to know you have a girlfriend before you qualify for it?"

He blushed, way redder than I'd ever seen someone go. "Yeah, that's true. I just pointed at you, and the guy complimented me on being able to get a girl who, and I quote, 'Looks so hot you could fry eggs on her!' Weird, isn't he? I mean, frying stuff on you will completely ruin your beau- I mean your clothes. Yeah, clothes!" He stammered, making me giggle so much I felt like rolling on the floor (ROFL!)

"Chill, it's ok. Not used to people calling me hot, but I'll handle it," I smiled shyly. He grinned back, before we tucked in. I was conscious of him watching me, so I tried to eat as carefully as possible, being a messy person and all. I nearly choked when he said, "You know what I was gonna say right? About your beauty?" I nodded, not trusting myself to say anything.

Well, reader, you could say I had a panic attack, and fainted. Died of shock and Billy wept at my funeral. Not so much of a story right? Keep in mind the dying part though, 'coz that was precisely how I felt when I saw him struggling for words.

At that moment though, I quickly changed the subject, suggesting that we'd have to go to the beach to catch the sunset. He nodded in agreement and we left.

I was worried, he seemed distracted. Bloody hell, I had to pull him from being knocked down by a nutjob riding a tricyle. Seriously, the dude was 50 and riding a tricycle. I mean come on!

Anyways, when we reached the beach I took a deep breath. I was about to pull my dress of when Billy suddenly started. "Uh, sorry, I'll just turn away." He smiled nervously. I shook my head, signalling that I didn't mind. I quickly toom of my dress, hearing his gasp of surprise at seeing my swimsuit. No, not bikini you pervs. It was a tankini, innocent enough for a first date right?

I nervously peeked at Billy, seeing that he was frozen. "DUDE! You okay?" I waved my hans in front of his eyes. "Uh, yeah, yeah. Just spaced out," He said, still gawking at me. I rolled my eyes, "Well, I took of my dress. Your turn."

He nodded, and took of his shirt. Bloody hell, his six pack was driving me crazy. Toned, well-toned. Oh god, I felt faint.

We ran to the water, it felt so good, the cold water after a hot day(emotionally and physically). We chased each other around, me squealing everytime he splashed water on me. I felt free, more careless than ever.

After a while, we laid side by side on the beach, tired out. "Hey you cold? Here," Billy passed me his basketball team jacket. I felt special, how many girls got to wear their guy's jackets?

WAIT? My guy? When the hell did that happen? But as I looked into his oh-so mesmerizing hazel eyes, I felt my heart skip a beat.

He leaned in, I leaned in. His lips brushed mine, once. I moaned, wanting more. He pulled back, enough for me to see his smirk. "It's not fair, you tease!" I whispered, tasting his mint breath. "You sure about this? I mean, you can always back out-" I cut him off, eyeing him meaningfully. He then crashed his lips against mine, his lips cool against my hot ones.

His tongue circled mine, twisting and turning(WARNING AGAIN: graphic kisses, beware). I pulled back to take a much needed breath, gasping, before pulling him back against me. This time, it was sweeter, just his lips against mine made me forget the world. His arms encircled my waist, my arms coiling around his neck. We made out for a while, before pulling back. He looked at me with that intense look in his eyes. I knew, I could never forget that day. I smiled, as he leaned in and pressed his lips against mine. I closed my eyes, leaning against his chest.

For once maybe being short had its advantage. I inhaled his scent, feeling more at home than ever.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

We walked back home in silence, our hands swinging back and forth. I was blissedfully happy, so much so I giggled like an infatuated teen (which I was, but still...) when he leaned in and pecked my cheek. He dove for the other side, but I ducked, grabbed his shirt (it got soaked in the water so he walked home shirtless, another bad factor to add to my blushing!) and ran off, squealing as he chased me.

"Give it back! Come on! I give you a kiss and that's what you do?" he yelled, panting. I squealed back a hell yeah! Then, I ran to hide behind a tree, trying to catch my breath. Where the hell was he? I peeked out behind the tree...

And nearly got a heart attack when I felt arms pulling me from behind. "You know, you really shouldn't take my stuff. I can so be a monster when I'm pissed," a sexy voice whispered in my ear, making me shiver.

I grinned," Well, hey. That means you'll be pissed at me almost all the time!" I squealed again when he hugged me, in retaliation I tried to pull away. "Oh no you don't!" He tickled me, both of us rolling in my backyard. By now, of course, we'd reached home, and I was so not ready to say goodbye yet.

"Ok...OK! I'm sorry, please stop tickling me!" I gasped inbetween giggles. He chuckled and pulled me up. However, he pulled me up too fast and I crashed against his chest. I breathed heavily, being so close to him was a little too much for me to handle all the time.

He cradled my face, his hands warm against my icy cheeks. "You're freezing," he murmured, caressing my face. I shivered, and pressed myself against his warmth. He lifted up my chin, and pecked my lips. I moaned, leaning in for more. Just as he got passionate though, I pulled away, barely brushing his lips.

"You tease,"he groaned, before I smirked and relented, leaning in for more. Our kiss was sweet, both craving more. I had to force myself to pull away before he got carried away.

"I think, I should leave. But I don't want to," He whispered, resting his head on my forehead. I swallowed, thinking the exact same thing. I sighed and looked into his eyes. "I'll see you tomorrow ok? Good night, don't miss me too much," I smirked as he rolled his eyes.

He leaned in for another kiss, which I gladly gave him. We had to pull away way before any of us wanted to. I quickly went up the stairs, fighting temptation. I waved goodbye, and went up to my room. I was soo happy I finally screamed in delight.

My computer blinked, indicating a skype call. "Hey guys!" I said, seeing that it was my friends. We chatted for a while, and they rolled their eyes trying to hide their delight when I told them about Billy. Giggling, I quickly said goodbye, having the need to sleep.

I laid on the bed, sudenly wishing I had Billy's warmth next to me. My phone vibrated."Missing you, a lot 3" I smiled looking at it, it was exactly how I felt. I replied the same, wished him gd nite and shut my eyes. I imagined him next to me, whispering to me. In this dream, I soon fell asleep.

Tons of fluff, sorry. Need ideas people!


End file.
